Mano Negra
by vickyng
Summary: ¡Salud por nosotros, y por Ren!. Un murmullo salió de los labios de todos los demás, que recobraron la lucidez en un segundo. PWP?. one shot. AU. OOC. ¿Shounen Ai?. Dedicado a Junlin Tao.


**Vagaba por la página, cuando descubrí, con horror, que solo había historias melosas. Aterrorizada, estuve tentada de huir, cuando mi impulso rebelde me obligó, sin contemplaciones, a llevarle la contra a la corriente. Así nació esto.**

**¿Qué tal amigos? Espero se acuerden de mí… Sí, muchas promesas, muchas ideas, y poco que cumplir. Discúlpenme por mi abandono. Estos últimos meses he estado dedicada a la escritura de cuentos originales, que no desearía subir a la red por el mismo motivo: El desarrollo de caracteres es tan distinto, que no podría transformarlos. Pero aquí está mi disculpa. **

**Este fic va dedicado a "Junlin Tao", por su cumpleaños, pese que hace ya bastante quedó atrás. Pero todas las deudas se saldan. Así que amiga, ya sabes que pronto estará el nuevo capítulo de "Superior a Mí". Y a toda la gente que ha seguido tal historia, les ruego paciencia y, de antemano, un fuerte abrazo.**

**HoroxRen, RenxHoro. ¿Shounen Ai?. AU. OOC. One Shot. Situación algo incoherente y "adulta". Dejo a criterio de los lectores definir si es adecuado para ustedes o no; es decir, es su responsabilidad si lo leen. Recuerden dejar review, o en caso de necesidad, pueden recurrir a mi mail.**

---

_**Mano Negra.**_

_("¡Mi alma al diablo por una botella de ron!")_

"¡Por el pasado, amigos!"

"¡Por el pasado!"

"¡Eso, eso!"

"¡Salud!"

Si hubiesen estado en un lugar público, probablemente ya estarían peleando con alguien. Si estuviesen en alguno más sofisticado, los habrían echado por borrachos. Pero estaban allí, en la sala de estar de un departamento, metiendo cuanto ruido quisiesen hasta que llegase el conserje o algún vecino malhumorado… Ambas opciones casi imposibles, porque probablemente todos sus vecinos estaban en el mismo estado en sus respectivas salas. Ah, el alivio que significaba vivir en un lugar lleno de jóvenes sin hijos...

En un ataque de lucidez, miró a su alrededor. Ahí estaba el dueño de casa, abrazando por los hombros y hablándole al oído con un equilibrio suicida a una joven tan ebria como él; Ahí estaban los gemelos, uno en el baño con la puerta abierta, el otro, sentado a su lado, hablándole con una sonrisa, y sin parar, a su eterna novia, tan borracha como todos, pero sabiendo simular con clase. La hermana del dueño de casa, de visita en la ciudad, como muchos de ellos, riendo sin parar de los chistes de un moreno. El inglés, normalmente tan educado, tirado en un sofá, roncando sin vergüenza.

Se preguntó, por un instante, a dónde irían a parar. Y pensar que cuando se conocieron, todos eran unos jóvenes sanos, llenos de vitalidad… Y ahora, ahí estaban todos, brindando por una vida de mierda que ya nada les podía dar…

Ebrios, como cada vez que se juntaban. Reuniones que cada vez de distanciaban más unas de otras.

Las cosas habían cambiado con los años, y no de manera sencilla. Habían dejado personas atrás, situaciones en el ayer, recuerdos dolorosos en el hoy…

"Un-¡Un momento, amigos! Quiero agradecerles que estén aquí, pese a todos los años que han pasado… Es un honor, repito, un honor recibirlos en mi casa esta noche… Pese a que Lyserg no parece encontrar muy entretenida esta reunión, ya que se ha quedado dormido, Ja ja… Eh bueno¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ah, sí, sí, sí, ya recuerdo… Los quiero mucho a todos, pese a que Anna sea una gruñona, Hao un engreído, Manta un cobarde, Tamao influenciable, Lyserg un rencoroso, Chocolove exasperante, Yoh un cínico, y Pillika inaguantable por más de dos minutos… ¡Los quiero, amigos¡Salud por nosotros, y por Ren!"

De un sorbo, acabó lo que quedaba en su vaso, quedando el lugar en un completo silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los ronquidos de Lyserg, ajeno a aquella incómoda situación.

"¿Qué¿Se quedan callados¿No van a brindar conmigo por Ren¿No se lo merece, acaso¡Vamos, vamos! Arriba esos vasos… así es… ahora digan después de mí… ¡Salud!"

"…Salud"

Un murmullo salió de los labios de todos los demás, que recobraron la lucidez en un segundo. Tambaleando, Horokeu Usui, el dueño del departamento, se levantó de su mesa, y desapareció tras una puerta. A los pocos segundos, su pequeña hermana, Pillika, salió tras él, luego de murmurar un suave "disculpen". La mesa permaneció en silencio.

Manta se sirvió otro vaso, mientras observaba a Hao encender un cigarrillo, simulando despreocupación por el asunto, para luego levantarse y disponerse a levantar al inglés.

"Lysergggg…."

"¡Ly-Lyserg!"

"Déjame dormir, Hao"

"Te dejo, pero hazme un espacio, que también quiero acostarme"

"Púdrete, Hao, y déjame dormir"

"Vamos, muévete, es solo un poco"

"Gh… Solo si dejas de joder"

"Dejemos eso para otro momento¿Vale? Sabes que no puedo prometer mentiras…."

---

"Horokeu Usui, escritor. Es un antiguo amigo de la familia."

"_Increíble lo relativo que es el tiempo… Ahora antiguo, significa dos meses."_

Fijó su vista en la muchacha que le presentaban, sin prestar atención al nombre que le decían. Le guiñó un ojo, mientras su presentadora hablaba alegremente, jurando que era escuchada. Con agrado, descubrió de respuesta un amplio sonrojo y una sonrisa coqueta. Esa noche, no dormiría solo.

Pero entonces su celular sonó. Se disculpó con las mujeres, maldiciendo ese "stop" en su conquista, y salió al patio, tomando en el camino una copa de champagne. Sacó su móvil de la chaqueta cuando ya estaba pasando por el ventanal, hacia un bello jardín sin iluminar.

Maldijo en voz baja mientras contestaba. Era un productor con el cual había pasado más de una vez la noche, y que lo llamaba por lo mismo. Tenía la noche libre, y quería que se juntaran. Entre bromas, Horo-Horo le tuvo que explicar que no podía. Al rato cortó.

Pese a que su vida nunca había sido particularmente emocionante, Horokeu, conocido como "Horo-Horo" entre su gente de confianza, era reconocido por su buen temple. No era idealizador, y pese a mantener amistades complejas y profundas, en las relaciones se caracterizaba por su superficialidad. En los únicos momentos que podía demostrar lo contrario, era cuando estaba ebrio. Y solo quedaba borracho en aquellas reuniones especiales con sus amigos íntimos, y que cada vez eran menos frecuentes, debido a sus obligaciones.

Decidió salir a dar un paseo por el jardín, ya seguro que, entre esa gente, no encontraría ni una posibilidad de publicar sus libros, ni algo que lo inspirara en una nueva novela romántica y melosa, que pudiese vender millones de copias…

---

Estados Unidos. La proyección laboral de cualquier habitante del mundo… Bueno, tal vez exceptuando a ciertos europeos. Estados Unidos. El país más poderoso del mundo. Ahí estaba, con su maleta en mano, y un nudo en el estómago.

Llevaba dos semanas allí, sin que ocurriera nada especial. Estaba tirado en la cama de un hotel, intentando dormitar. Su celular sonó. Sin mirar el número, lo cogió y contestó.

"¿Bueno?"

"Te he visto esta tarde, paseando por las calles. No sabía que te habías erradicado en Estados Unidos. Deberías tener más cuidado, aquí las calles son peligrosas. Cuando menos lo esperaras, te podrían asaltar."

"¿Quién es?"

"Cariño¿tan pronto me olvidaste? Ya nos volveremos a ver."

Colgó, aburrido, sin esperar nada especial. Seguro un maniaco que quería molestar, no era primera vez que alguien se obsesionaba con él y lo comenzaban a acosar. Tocaron la puerta de su cuarto. Con pereza, se levantó a abrir.

"¿Qué tal, Horokeu?"

Se quedó sin palabras, al reconocer frente a él al hombre que, todavía celular en mano, acababa de llamarle, y ahora estaba frente a su puerta con una sonrisa oscura.

---

Nadie lo hubiese esperado de un chico de mirada tan inocente y que, pese a ser tan tímido, se creía advertir tras esa supuesta frialdad, un gran aprecio por sus amigos, y una inocencia que él mismo llegaba a odiar.

Nadie lo esperaba del "chico bonito" que tenía vueltas locas a todas las muchachas. Menos aún del amante de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Lo cierto es que Ren les había mentido todos esos años, desde una ya olvidada infancia. Fingió una profunda amistad con todos, para luego estafarles y dejarles sin un peso. En especial, a los gemelos Asakura y al único descendiente de los Oyamada.

Con un cuidado felino, logró apoderarse de sus fortunas, destruir sus empresas, hundir sus imperios. Luego solo desapareció, sin dejar rastro. Cuando se vinieron a dar cuenta del fraude y que el chico pertenecía a la familia Tao, Ren ya estaba muy lejos de allí, probablemente con otro nombre y vida.

Tal vez, a quien más le dolió la mentira fue a Horokeu. No es que estuviera enamorado ni mucho menos, pero pasaban noches muy divertidas juntos. Ciertamente, eran mejores amigos, y el sexo entre ellos era de lo mejor. Tenían una especie de relación que se disolvía a conveniencia de cada uno, sin formalidades ni cadenas que los ataran.

Puede que lo que más lo ofendiera fuera que le mintiese en todo. O que no lo hiciese partícipe de sus planes. Cuando Ren se comenzó a comportar extraño, Horo-Horo empezó a sospechar que algo pasaba, pero no dijo nada, con la ciega esperanza de que el chino lo hiciese socio de sus proyectos. Más de una vez escuchó a escondidas las conversaciones de su compañero de departamento, hablando de cuentas bancarias y relaciones familiares que él no le conocía.

Pero se quedó callado, y por siempre lo hizo. Los Asakura jamás supieron que él tenía noción de lo que Ren estaba haciéndoles, y tampoco Manta. Ni aún ebrio, lo confesó a nadie jamás.

Sus amigos repudiaron a Ren desde que se dieron cuenta de la verdad. Su nombre no se volvió a mencionar, hasta aquella noche de borrachera que Horo lo sacó a colación. Y es que escritor aún lo echaba de menos, con sus manías y defectos. Pero no era amor, eso lo tenía claro.

---

Y ahí estaba, frente a él, con sonrisa burlona, el judas de su mundo. El traidor, el único capaz de mezclarse entre su superficialidad romántica y su profundidad de amistad. Con una sonrisa burlona, allí estaba su sueño y pesadilla de los últimos años.

"Tao"

Una nueva sonrisa.

"¿Puedo pasar?"

"Adelante, damisela en peligro."

Ren le dio un golpe en el pecho al pasar, en forma de advertencia. Aún así, no pudo menos que estremecerse ante el presagio de Horo-Horo. Sí, el japonés lo conocía, tal vez mejor que cualquier persona, pero eso ya parecía clarividencia.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí, Tao?"

"Oh¿No seguirás enojado por aquello que ocurrió hace tantos años ya, verdad?"

"¿Eh¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy enojado?"

"El que me llames Tao."

"Es que no sé como llamarte, simplemente. Supongo que Ren jamás fue tu nombre."

"Sí lo es."

"Está bien. Entonces¿Qué te trae por aquí, Ren?"

El chino sonrió, al darse cuenta que en él sí podía confiar. Además, a Horokeu Usui no se le podía sacar ni medio céntimo, ya que debía más dinero del que le podían sacar. Su familia si era prestigiosa, pero no había forma de llegar a ella a través de aquella oveja negra.

"Estoy en problemas. Necesito que me ocultes. ¿Hace cuanto llegaste a este hotel?"

"Dos semanas."

"Perfecto. Escucha, dirás que andabas conmigo, que yo estoy alojando contigo desde esa fecha. Por suerte, he andado por los alrededores el último tiempo, así que nadie podrá desmentirlo. Me han descubierto haciendo un trabajillo, así que debí volver a mi apariencia y nombre de Ren… Pero como Ren también me están buscando, así que deberé volver a cambiar en algo mi apariencia, y tener una buena excusa. ¿Y cuál mejor que decir que soy tu fiel concubino?"

"Me sorprendes, Ren. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que, sabiendo ahora la verdad, voy a participar en tus engaños?"

"Me hace pensarlo el que siempre te ha gustado el riesgo. Que nunca has tenido moral, y que te encanta ir contra la corriente, aunque eso signifique traicionar a tus amigos… Pero sobre todo, querido… Porque no te puedes resistir a mí."

Ren dijo todo aquello con tanta calma, desde una posición cómoda en la cama de Horokeu, que éste no tuvo más remedio que tragar todas sus palabras. El chino estaba en lo correcto.

Miró a Ren allí sentado, tan seguro de sí mismo, tan tranquilo explicándole cada uno de sus pasos en sus estafas, sin temor a que llamase a la policía o cualquier persona. Sonrió ampliamente, ganándose un "¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasa?" de parte del joven, y al instante se lanzó sobre él, poseído por el deseo.

Esa noche, sintió las manos negras de pecado de Ren recorriendo otra vez su piel desnuda. Sintió su aliento a sangre y a traición, aspiró el aroma a mentira. Toda esa noche estuvieron dejándose arrebatar por la pasión.

Tenía miedo que esto fuera solo un sueño de alcohol, y que luego despertaría en su departamento, aferrado al baño, vomitando sin control, y llorando otra vez con rabia por lo podrida que estaba el alma de quien fuera su mejor amigo. Pillika estaría entonces a su lado, igual de borracha, pero simulando sobriedad, mientras acariciaría sus cabellos y le diría que ya dejara de decir pendejadas…

Al despertar esa mañana, descubrió el sol cayendo en su cara. A su lado, la espalda blanca de Ren Tao, estafador reconocido mundialmente, le rogaba atención. Se acercó con sigilo y mordió el hombro desnudo de su amante.

Al despertar el chino, se giró para mirar a su mejor amigo. Le sonrió con burla, dejando entrever el cariño que le tenía.

"Oye Horokeu… Si quieres pertenecer a mi vida, tienes que atenerte a mis reglas de ahora en adelante" – Le dijo de pronto, luego de bastante rato de despertar.

"¿Y quién te dijo que quiero pertenecer a tu vida?"

"Tus ojos."

"No pongas palabras en mis ojos, Tao."

"Las pongo cuando quiera."

"Vale, vale… ¿Y cuales serían esas reglas, señorito?"

"¿Te gusta viajar, Horo-Horo? Porque de hoy en adelante, andaremos por todo el mundo. Sabes que no te amo, pero vas a estar a mi lado. Lo quieras o no, ahora que entraste a mi vida, no puedes sino salir muerto."

"Yo tampoco te amo, Ren, y lo sabes, pero ahora que he entrado a tu vida, no me sacas ni aunque me mates".

Y sus manos negras, teñidas ahora por la complicidad, se juntaron entre ellas, asesinas de traiciones y frías, sin el menor remordimiento.


End file.
